


单纯开车（pwp，一发完）

by 5LHD



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5LHD/pseuds/5LHD
Summary: 旧文存档，现代ABO





	单纯开车（pwp，一发完）

阿诺的发情期提前了，导致他已经搭好了巢穴湿淋淋地躺在里面艰难地抚慰自己时，康纳离家门还有五分钟的路程。

所以这时候就体现出了翻墙爬窗的便利。

康纳刚刚钻进巢穴，阿诺就急不可耐地将自己的Alqha整个掀翻，但康纳也不是吃素的主儿，他伸手扣住对方的手腕，长腿一撩，就把腰软脚软的Omega绊倒，然后翻身压了上去。但被压住的阿诺并不死心，他双腿夹住康纳的腰，腰腹发力，又将两个人换了个位儿，骑在了康纳的腰上。推搡之中，康纳终于摸到了跳蛋的遥控器，他知道阿诺肯定已经用跳蛋堵住了身下流水的小嘴，但是不是最高档哪还有意思。猛地开始疯狂震动的跳蛋直接让阿诺卸了力，他整个人倒伏在康纳身上，发出像幼猫一样的呻吟，此时两人已经是一身汗了。

阿诺·多里安的巢穴从来就是歪歪扭扭要塌不塌的，并不是因为他的筑巢技术不好，而是每次不打一架，发情的Omega就不舍得安分下来。

这大概是刺客Omega的传统吧。

“孩子呢？”康纳啃咬着阿诺脖子上的腺体，手上也不停，揉捏着柔韧的臀肉，色情又缓慢的在湿润的穴口徘徊，指尖不怀好意地戳刺着蠕动的软肉，却不愿意再更深入一点。他并不着急，他想让自己的Omega更加水灵可口一些。“送…送到爱丽丝，那里了！”阿诺难耐的扭动着身体，而这时康纳突然将跳蛋整个拽出，带出大股大股透明的体液，巢穴里Omega信息素的浓度猛地拔高，像一大块奶油蛋糕带着糖渍樱桃撞在康纳的脸上。

阿诺对于自己慢腾腾的Alqha非常不满，他双手抚上自己的胸部。“你问孩子的事情…你是想，想和孩子抢口粮？”还处于哺乳期的乳肉比以往更柔软，在阿诺的手指下变换着不同的形状，乳头在毫不怜惜的揉弄下变得肿胀，艳红的肉粒带着淫靡的水光。最终不堪重负的乳肉缓缓地吐出黄白色的乳汁，而这时阿诺坏心眼的贴到康纳身上，将两人的胸口搞得一片黏腻。

然后他就被双眼赤红的Alqha推倒在床上，粗长的阴茎直接对准穴口一贯到底。被填满的感觉让阿诺想发出满意的叹息，但是他的嘴被康纳堵了个严实，灵活的舌头模拟着性交的频率直往他喉咙里面钻，似乎恨不得现在就把他干死过去。

今天的阿诺真的是辣爆了，要是这样还能忍得住康纳觉得自己可能需要看医生了。不过他并不需要，他需要的是狠狠将惹火的Omega操到合不拢腿，发不出声，曾经孕育过他们孩子的子宫里灌满他的精液，像是又揣了一个小崽儿。

阿诺的屁股永远都是这么紧，像一个坏掉的水龙头一样停不住溢出来的水。甜美的体液被激烈的挺动打成细碎的泡沫，娇嫩的肠肉外翻，像一张贪婪的小嘴吮吸着火热的阴茎。虽然挤出了一点乳汁，但远远没有达到能够疏解的程度，但阿诺的双手被康纳死死的按住，他努力的想把胸部送到Alqha面前。Alqha发现了Omega的不适，他放慢速度，低头将滴着奶水的乳头含进口中。

康纳帮助阿诺解决了胸口的麻烦以后，坏心眼的含了一口奶渡回了阿诺嘴里，尝起来有点腥，阿诺迷迷糊糊的在心中评价。

火热的阴茎在甬道里横冲直撞，狠狠地磨过前列腺，顶在隐秘而娇嫩的子宫口上。强烈的快感像一条鞭子在阿诺的脑内抽响，他扬起脑袋发出变了调的尖叫，一直被冷落的阴茎抽搐着射了出来，弄得下腹一片狼籍。手指不受控制的在康纳背上使劲抠挖，留下如棋盘一般的抓痕。疼痛只会让刺客更加兴奋，康纳掐住阿诺的腰，对着那个隐秘的入口就是一阵猛冲。

快感的堆积让阿诺感到酸胀，更不要说在猛烈攻击下变得柔软渴望被侵入的子宫口。阿诺伸手将康纳拉近自己，听着那粗重又性感的喘息，露出了自己脖颈上肿胀的腺体。

下一秒，Alqha叼住肿胀的腺体将自己的利刃送进了那个柔软又盛满蜜的宫殿，撞碎了抵挡香甜洪水的闸口，让那奔流的热液浇在了怒张的阴茎上。Alqha的结打开了，关上了那宫殿的门，喷涌的精液混合着甜蜜的热液，将Omega推上快乐的云端。

阿诺被干到了内部潮吹。 

END

爱丽丝：又是我带孩子。


End file.
